SuCeSoS
by rukia-kano
Summary: one-shot"es increíble, como aveces un solo suceso puede cambiarte la vida


creo que este el el primer fic que publico en esta pag.....asi que espero les guste ^^

* * *

Ichigo se encontraba en un hospital, no como paciente si no como doctor, asi es ichigo kurosaki el gruñón pelinaranja ya era un doctor y no cualquier doctor, era uno de los mejores.

Se encontraba en su consultorio, recordando como era su vida hace 5 años, y como habia cambiado con la llegada de la persona más irritante, fastidiosa, mandona y hermosa que había visto en su vida, esa persona era nada más ni nada menos que kuchiki rukia, perdón…. kurosaki rukia.

////////Flash back/////////

Después de la guerra contra aizen, muchos shinigamis habían sido heridos de gravedad, entre ellos se encontraban, renji, ranguiku e ichigo, pero la que estaba en peor estado era rukia, que al ver que aizen atravesaba con su espada el pecho de ichigo, perdió el control de si misma, lo cual hizo que desprendiera una gran cantidad de riatsu de su cuerpo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su vestimenta había cambiado, en vez de llevar puesto el huhakusho de los shinigami, tenía una túnica blanca y en vez de su sampakuto, un arma larga que se asemejaba a una oz, sus ojos se volvieron negros, que solo demostraban el odio que en ese momento sentía hacia aizen….

la pelea continuo por algunos minutos, en donde ninguno de los dos quería perder, pero aizen estaba en desventaja ya que a veces el odio puede darte un poder que solo puede ser detenido, con la muerte de la persona a la que va dirigido.

Cuando la pelea termino aizen empezó a desparecer, junto con todos los holow que lo acompañaban, los shinigamis se llenaron de alegría al ver que la lucha por fin había terminado, en ese momento vieron que algo negro caía en picada hacia el suelo…..así es adivinaron ese "algo" era rukia, que había perdido el conocimiento.

Unos meses después, para ser mas precisos 6 meses

Kurosaki, no crees que ya deberíamos haber vuelto al mundo humano?, llevamos varios meses aquí, ya estoy empezando a aburrirme de ver tanto shinigami- así es ese era ishida

Si quieres vuelve tu…yo no me iré de aquí hasta que ella despierte-

Pero kurosaki-kun-si nuestra queridísima amiga inoue también estaba

No te preocupes por mi inoue, estaré bien, además mañana me integran a su división – en ese momento ichigo tenía una leve sonrisa – y pensar que ella será mi teniente

Ya se me había olvidado que ha kuchiki-san la habían ascendido a teniente de su escuadrón- ishida suspiro- bueno kurosaki, creo que nosotros nos vamos ya

////////fin flash back/////////

ichigo despertó de sus recuerdos, y se dio cuenta de que había caminado al parqueadero del hospital, así que se subió a su auto y emprendió el rumbo a casa, pero no pudo evitar recordar que cuando las cosas aparentan ir bien una noticia, puede echarlo todo abajo.

///////////flash back/////////

Después de que rukia despertara, ichigo logro dejar a un lado su orgullo y declarársele a la shinigami y para su alegría esta también le correspondía, asi que decidieron irse a karakura con el pretexto de vigilar una de las zonas más difíciles de toda la tierra, asi que ukitake estuvo de acuerdo y este se encargo de convencer a yamamoto y byakuya.

Un día cualquiera, tocaron muy temprano la puerta de la casa de los kurosaki, bastante extraño ya que solo se encontraban rukia y el, asi que se dirigió a la puerta, y cuando abrió empezó a sudar frio, las rodillas le temblaban, estaba pálido, al ver esta reacción rukia se acerco a la puerta para ver quien había causado semejante reacción en ichigo, y fue cuando lo vio, sintió que su mundo se venía abajo, solo había una razón para que el estuviera allí, y esa era, que ella tenía que volver a la ss.

Ni..nii-sama- se escucho decir

Rukia, tengo algo importante que decirte, pero tengo que hacerlo frente a los sabios del clan, te espero esta noche en la mansión- y dicho esto se fue dejando al ichiruki con la palabra en la boca

Para que crees que te necesite tu hermano-

No lo sé, pero se como averígualo-

Rukia no estarás pensando en ir …o sí?-

Ichigo tengo que…..por lo que veo no es un asunto de gotei, si no de la familia kuchiki… y como una kuchiki tengo que cumplir-

Está bien pero prométeme que regresaras-

Lo prometo-

y dicho esto se dieron un tierno beso de despedida

La noche en el mundo humano

ichigo no era capaz de conciliar el sueño, simplemente le era imposible

Joder!!!, por que la enana no llega!!!!-gritaba un ichigo desesperado

pe…per…pero nii-sama porque- eran las pocas palabras que la shinigami podía pronunciar debido a la impresión

lo que escuchaste rukia, yo quiero cumplir con el sueño de mi niñez, pero para cumplirlo tengo que dejar de ser el cabeza de la familia kuchiki, y ya que no tengo herederos y tu eres mi hermana, tu serás la próxima cabeza de familia- esto lo dijo byakuya con su calma habitual

pero nii-sama-

nada de peros rukia, mañana serás la nueva cabeza de la familia-

al día siguiente fue la ceremonia y rukia fue nombrada la nueva cabeza de familia, y no solo eso también la ascendieron a capitana de noveno escuadrón, en cuanto pudo volver al mundo humano, llego a la casa de los kurosaki, entrando por la ventana que ya tanto conocía, y al entrar el estaba hay, como se imagino que estaría

ichigo- lo llamo casi en un susurro

ichigo se levanto rápido quedando frente a frente con la morena

PORQUE TARDASTE TANTO??!!!-

Y fue hai cuando rukia empezó a contarle todo lo que había sucedido, después de la expliquacion, ichigo tenía una cara de idiota, por las noticias que le había dado pero más por la última

Me lo dices en serio??- preguntaba un poco dudoso ichigo, es que simplemente no se le creía

Que si, cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que debido a que soy la cabeza de familia y que soy una capitana, puedo hacer unos cambios en las asignaciones del gotei, asi que puedo quedarme a vivir aquí-

/////fin flash back//////

Después de la noticia que me diste ese día, nos casamos y tuvimos al pequeño kaien, sin ti mi vida seria monótona, contigo cada día es una aventura, asi que por eso gracias rukia

"**a veces un solo suceso puede cambiar todo nuestro mundo, sea para mal o sea para bien"**


End file.
